Dosen
by typo's hickeys
Summary: Oh Sehun. tidak perduli ia nyaris sempurna. tapi bagi jongin sehun tidak lebih dari dosen mesum yang menyebalkan. HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG top!hun. DLDR RnR. rated M for some reason. shortchapter.


**DOSEN**

 **TYPOSHICKEY'S©**

 **SEKAI HUNKAI SEJONG**

 **AU|| TOP!SEHUN||ROMANCE**

 **BEWARE OF SUPER DUPER WILD TYPO(S) AS ALWAYS. Heu heu**

 **RATED MATURE FOR SOME REASON**

 **DLDR, RnR**

 **Notes: based on true story xD**

Seharusnya ia masih berbaring di kamarnya. Tapi jongin tidak seacuh itu pada nasib nilainya. Sudah enam hari jongin berbaring diranjang karena penyakit _typhus_ nya kambuh sampai ia harus melewatkan ujian akhir tiga mata kuliahnya. Lima hari lagi batas entri nilai, jadi mau tidak mau jongin harus memaksakan diri berangkat ke kampus demi keselamatan IPKnya.

"jongin!"

Saat itu juga jongin menghentikan langkah gontainya. Sebelum ia sempat menoleh lengan lain telah bertengger dipundaknya "pagi, yeol" sapanya. Chanyeol mengabaikan sapaan jongin. Pria dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari pada jongin itu beralih kedepan jongin dengan pandangan cemas. "hei. Apa ini? Ibumu tidak memberimu makan? Kau ditelantarkan atau apa? Kenapa kurus sekali? Kau yakin baik baik saja? Lihat ini, tulang selangkamu bisa mengundang anjing saking kurusnya" jongin terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan chanyeol yang hampir sama dengan _noona_ nya dirumah. Chanyeol sama paranoidnya dengan keluarganya. Sekalipun jongin tahu ucapan chanyeol tulus namun tidak dapat mengurangi rasa risihnya karena perhatian berlebihan yang ia dapatkan. "aku sudah lumayan baik, oke? Berhenti bertingkah seperti _noona_ atau aku akan minta traktir ayam juga padamu." Tapi chanyeol tetap chanyeol. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh dahi dan bagian tubuh jongin lainnya hanya untuk memastikan kesehatan teman –terlalu- dekatnya. "suhu tubuhmu belum normal! Kau harusnya istirahat!". Jongin mendengus "oke, dua _bucket_ ayam goreng setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku. _Bye, chan!_ ".

Tepat sebelum jongin menarik gagang pintu ruang dosen _smartphone_ nya bergetar sesaat. Notifikasi pesan line dari seulgi tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _-jongin! Sudah baikan? Bisa ke kampus sekarang?-_

Jongin mengetikkan balasan singkat. Tidak butuh waktu lama notifikasi line kembali muncul dari orang yang sama

- _kita bertemu di sekretariat BEM. Aku disana bersama luna-_

oOo

"apa harus seribet ini?"

"seharusnya tidak, ujian susulan biasanya hanya menjadi urusan mahasiswa dan dosen pengampu saja. Tapi entahlah, Mr choi memintaku untuk membuat surat pengantar yang ditandangani kepala Jurusan. _Aish!_ Aku bahkan tidak tahu formatnya. Apa yang harus kutulis?!" luna mngesah kesal.

"kenapa tidak minta formatnya pada kakak tingkat saja?"

"sebelumnya tidak ada yang dimintai surat pengantar seperti luna." jawab seulgi. "ngomong-ngomong. Aku butuh ujian susulan untuk teori modern dan perilaku seks. Kau?" tanya seulgi pada jongin. "sama. Aku juga butuh susulan untuk perilaku seks, teori modern, dan kependudukan" seulgi spontan meninjukan kepalan tangannya keudara. "bagus! Aku punya teman. Jadi kita tidak perlu berurusan dengan Mr choi. Kuharap dosen lain tidak serumit dosen sok taat peraturan itu." Jongin mengangguk. Tiba tiba gadis cantik itu merajuk pada jongin. "tapi jongin, kau tahu kan ujian susulan perilaku seks berarti kita berurusan dengan Mr. Oh Sehun. Aku tahu dia tampan dan sangat _cool._ Sayang sedikit judes. Seandainya dia doyan gadis cantik aku pasti rela menjadi jalang untuk mendapat nilai A darinya. Tapi kau tahu kan.."

Seulgi memainkan alisnya dengan jenaka. Pandangan penuh makna tersirat disertai dengan gerak alis yang naik turun dari wanita cantik yang sedang bergelayut di pundaknya tanpa sadar membuat jongin meneguk ludah. "a-apa?" cicit jongin. "kau tahu kan si tampan Oh Sehun itu hanya ramah pada mahasiswa laki-laki. Jadi..." jongin mulai was was "jadi apa?! Jangan macam macam kang seulgi." Seulgi menyingkir dari pundak jongin. "aku tidak meminta mu telanjang didepan Mr. Oh, oke? Tapi kalau kau mau silahkan saja. Aku hanya minta tolong padamu jongin. Rayu Oh Sehun. Ya jongin ya? Kau mau kan? Ini juga untuk kemudahanmu jongin. Mau ya?" ouh, pandangan anak anjing terlantar itu seharusnya tidak dilakukan seulgi karena ia mungkin tidak bisa menolak permintaan temannya itu.

oOo

"yasudah relakan saja. Mengulang taun depan apa salahnya"

Baik seulgi maupun jongin tidak dapat menahan keterkejutan mereka atas jawaban tak terduga dari bibir dosen tampan didepan mereka. "mengulang saja. Dan kita bertemu lagi taun depan. Ya kan, jongin?" jongin gelagapan mendapat pandangan tiba tiba dari dosennya yang semula terfokus pada laptopnya. "t-tapi _sir,_ bukannya mata kulaih ini sudah ditiadakan mulai tahun ajaran depan?" jawab jongin gugup. Dibalik meja oh sehun tangan seulgi tidak bisa berhenti meremas ujung jaket jongin. "ah aku lupa. Tapi soalku sudah habis. Dan aku malas membuat soal sekarang.". "kalau begitu besok atau lusa bagaimana, _sir?"_ jongin menjawab cepat. sehun menggeleng. "aku akan keluar kota besok pagi." Sehun melempar pandangan pada jongin. Menunggu penawaran lain yang ditawarkan mahasiswanya. Seulgi tidak banyak membantu. Ia tahu, sekalipun ia angkat bicara seorang oh sehun pasti menolak usulannya. Jadi gadis itu hanya menyemangati jongin melalui remasannya pada ujung jaket jongin.

"kalau begitu apa saja, _sir._ Hari ini. Asal nilai kami tidak D." Tawar jongin.

"apa saja?"

Rasanya jongin ingin merutuki perkataannya sendiri. Hampir semua mahasiswa tahu reputasi seorang Oh Sehun di kampus. Dosen muda dengan tubuh proporsional, wajah rupawan, cerdas, mapan, dan tentu saja tidak ada manusia sempurna. Oh sehun dikabarkan memiliki orientasi yang sedikit berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya mengingat perlakuan dosen muda nan tampan tersebut kerap kali bersikap ketus pada mahasiswi (bahkan yang cantik) namun tidak pada mahasiswa laki lakinya. Oh sehun terkadang bisa berubah menjadi malaikat penolong bagi mahasiswa tampan. Selain itu kabar tentang sehun yang memiliki pikiran mesum juga terus beredar. Melihat sehun dengan senyum atau lebih tepat disebut seringai diwajahnya membuat jongin menyesal memberi penawaran yang sama saja mengumpankan dirinya pada singa yang lapar.

"y-ya, _sir."_ Tenggorokannya seperti menelan kaktus. Untuk mengeluarkan satu suku kata rasanya ia harus bersusah payah. Sedang disampingnya seulgi hanya mentapnya dan sehun secara bergantian dengan pandangan was was.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "baiklah. Kalian sendiri yang menyerahkan diri untuk dikerjai. Betul, jongin?" lagi lagi sehun melempar pandangan dan senyum yang menusuk jongin. Membuat tubuh pria tan itu menegang gugup. Jongin tidak merespon pertanyaan basa basi sehun. "bawa laptop?"

Jongin mengangguk sedang seulgi menggeleng. "10 menit. Cari pinjaman laptop. Aku tunggu di ruang 02.07" keduanya mengangguk kemudian pamit meninggalkan ruang sehun.

oOo

seulgi menggigit kukunya gugup. Jongin sedikit banyak merasa bersalah karena menyeret kawannya pada masalah lain bernama 'oh sehun'. "maaf, seul. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa" seulgi menepuk pundak jongin. " _this isn't your fault, bro._ Justru aku merasa bersalah seharusnya aku mengajakmu menemui Mr. Park saja lusa. Aish..". jongin tidak bisa melepaskan begitu saja rasa bersalahnya, jadi setidaknya jongin mecoba menenangkan seulgi "tidak apa. Ini juga belum tentu sesuatu yang buruk" ucap jongin meskipun ia sendiri sanagt tidak yakin pada ucapannya. seulgi mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan diri. Sampai didepan ruang, jongin mengetuk pintu ruangan. Oh sehun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"kang seulgi, kau duduk disebelah sana. Dan kau kim jongin, duduk didepan mejaku" jongin mengangguk kaku. Selisih tiga bangku antara tempat duduknya dan tempat duduk seulgi. " _flashdisk_ kalian" keduanya beranjak menyerahkan _flashdisk_ masing masing. Sehun nampak mentrasfer beberapa folder pada _falshdisk_ mahasiswanya. Setelahnya sehun mengembalikan _flashdisk_ keduanya dan mempersilahkan jongin dan seulgi untuk kembali duduk.

"buka aplikasi bernama '17'" instruksi sehun. Jongin mengarahkan kursornya pada aplikasi dengan _icon_ angka tujuh belas. Begitu aplikasi terbuka jongin melihat halaman awal aplikasi dengan _tab tab_ kategori yang jongin tidak tahu apa isinya. _Tagline_ berbunyi ' _read and enjoy'_ tertulis dibawah barisan _tab._

"kalian lihat jajaran kategori dibagian atas halaman?" jongin dan seulgi mengangguk. "untuk seulgi buka kategori 'sedarah'. Dan jongin, buka kategori 'gay'". Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya. Dalam hati ia menebak nebak apa yang akan diisntruksikan selanjutnya oleh dosen aneh didepannya. Jongin membaca sekilas apa yang terpampang pada layar laptopnya

 _Son get fucked hard by daddy_

 _My best friend thigh ass_

 _My uncle's big dick just fuck my brother's ass hardly_

 _Gabriel get special deep trhoat fuck_

 _'shit'_ jongin memgutuk. Jelas ini bukan sesuatu yang ia janjikan pada seulgi sebelumnya.

"sekarang kalian lihat disana ada ratusan judul cerita dewasa. Baca minimal dua puluh judul sesuai dengan kategori yang kutentukan. Kemudian analisis berdasarkan siapa pelaku siapa korban, ego dan psikis pelaku juga korban, tindakan yang dilakukan berdasarkan kultur sehari harinya, penyimpamgan yang terjadi didalamnya, dan efek apa saja yang mungkin terjadi dari cerita tersebut baik secara fisik maupun psikis. Tulis tangan."

Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar benar merasa bersalah pada seulgi dan meraa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

"jangan memasang wajah menyebalkan anak-anak. Aku tahu setidaknya kalian membaca hal serupa setiap malam. Dan kalian suka"

 _'tapi bukan didepan orang lain. Dan bukan cerita gay! Sialan.'_ rutuk jongin.

" _sir,_ ini _takehome_ kan?" tanya seulgi

"lalu untuk apa aku mengatur posisi duduk kalian nona seulgi? Tenag, Itu tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu. hanya cerita pendek. Tenang saja. Aku akan menuggu sampai kalian mengumpulkan minimal dua puluh analisis. Meskipun sampai sore hari"

Tamat sudah. Jongin mengusak wajahnya kesal dan pasrah.

-tbc-

Curhat:

Halo~

Ini pengalaman temenku pas uas kemarem xD gak gak. Cuma 90%an lah yang true story wkaka xD akhir akhir ini kau suka sama cerita cerita yang temanya dosen x mahasiswa. Selain ini juga Cuma buat ngurangin rasa dongkolku sama dosen ku -_- sayangnya dosenku ga sebangst sehun -_-

Maaf nambah utang -_-v aku ga bisa ngempet. Ini Cuma twoshot kalo gak tiga chapteran insyaallah. Mungkin lusa lanjutannya aku update. Insyaallah(2) wkwk

Ih ya. SELAMAT MENUNAIKNA IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN ^^ /puasa mo abis oi/


End file.
